Five Nights at Red's
Five Nights at Red's is a game that will be released in 2019. It includes Red, Onni, Hi, Oxy and Green Red. Characters Red A bear that is red and brown. He is the lead singer in the band, and is the most aggressive. He moves on Night 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7. He is the Freddy of FNAR. Onni Onni is a bunny that is purple and pink. He is Red's best friend, and is usually the first animatronic to move. He moves on every night, and is the Bonnie of FNAR. Hi Hi is a chicken that has googly eyes and has a bib on that reads "Hi!". She is Onni's best friend, and is usually the second animatronic to move. She firstly moves on Night 2, and will move on every other night unless her Le Level on Custom Night is set to "no." She is the Chica of FNAR. Oxy A fox that is the most busy out of all the characters. Although he looks girly, Oxy is male. He sticks around in Cleaning Cove and sings. His song goes like "La la la la la, lalalllallala lala la la, LLLLLLAAA" He has the word "Clean" written in pink on his head, and he is the Foxy of FNAR. Green Red A secret, green version of Red that only appears on rare occasions. He can only appear if you see his poster in the West Hall Corner. If you do, it triggers him and he will appear in your office. If you don't look at the monitor while he's in your office, he'll crash your game. He is the Golden Freddy of FNAR. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night. Not much really happens, and only Onni and Oxy can move on this night. However, Green Red can be triggered more often on this night. Red can move, but only if you run out of power. Night 2 This night is a little bit easy, and Hi will start moving. Oxy will wander about a bit more, and Onni will get more aggressive. Red still doesn't move, but he will move if you run out of power. Green Red can be triggered 2 times if you fail this night 27 times. Night 3 This night is a little bit hard. Red will move a bit, Onni, Hi and Oxy get more hostile. Green Red doesn't appear much on this night, but there is only 1% chance that you can get him on this night. Some hallucinations might appear on this night, too. Night 4 This night is pretty hard. Everyone is active, and you're most likely to fail this night more than 3 times. Hi appears at the door 6 times, Onni appears 3 times and Oxy is likely to run out of Cleaning Cove 5 times. Green Red appears 3 times, on rare occasions. Night 5 This night is really hard. Everyone in the game wants to kill the player so brutally. Hi is most likely to get you, along with Oxy. Green Red doesn't appear, though. Night 6 HARDEST NIGHT IN THE GAME. EVERYONE WANTS TO STUFF YOU IN 6647766434689 SUITS AT THE SAME TIME. HI AND ONNI GET IN YOUR OFFICE SO QUICKLY. GREEN RED APPEARS 23 TIMES. IF YOU BEAT THIS NIGHT, YOU'RE LUCKY. Custom Night On this night, you can change the Level of all the animatronics. The custom night screen has the words "it me" in the top left corner. At the bottom it says "B A N A N A" and "READ". At the top it says "stomiz ig". There are mugshots of everyone excluding Green Red. Underneath the mugshots, it says "Lev" under Red, "eve" under Onni, "Le" under Hi and "evel" under Oxy. Locations Show Stage This is where Red, Onni and Hi start. Nothing is really interesting around here. Dining Area There are tables all over this room. The word "BANANA" can be seen in the background. Everyone is seen here, excluding Green Red. Toilets The camera here is disabled, because it's just wrong to have a camera in the toilets. Red and Hi will visit this place. Cleaning Cove This is where Oxy starts. There are light pink curtains, and there is a sign saying "Sorry! I'm busy cleaning." Oxy's song can be heard here. Nobody else is seen here. Backstage This is where each spare part is kept. The word "potato" is seen, written on the wall. An endoskeleton is seen, sitting on the table, and on rare occasions it dances about. Only Onni appears here. Kitchen This place is covered with pots and pans. Hi and Red appear here. When Hi is in here, she is seen playing with the pots and pans like a 5 year old kid. Supply Closet This is just a closet full of supplies to keep the pizzeria clean. Onni is the only one that visits this place. West Hall This is a hall where Onni and Oxy come to get you. It's filled with children's drawings, and in the West Hall Corner, there is a poster of Red that says "o hi ther kiddos". On rare occasions, a poster of Green Red will appear. East Hall This is a hall where Hi and Red come to get you. There are posters of Red, Onni and Hi that read "Potato", "Banana" and "yee". The East Hall corner has Rules for Safety that say "DON'T POOP ON RED AND FRIENDS". The Office This is where you sit, and make sure that the animatronics don't get you. You must close the doors only if necessary, and you must look at the cameras to watch the animatronics. There is a poster that says "party with us m8" and there is a bunch of children's drawings. There is a desk with a fan, and a cupcake. Trivia - This entire idea was made just by editing the original FNAF Custom Night screen. - This is one of Chica3.0's only joke pages that she doesn't find that funny. Release Info Five Nights at Red's is said to be released in May 2019. Its' prequel, FNAR 2 is said to be released December 1, 2019. FNAR 3 is said to be released April 16, 2020. FNAR: The Final Bum (FNAR 4) is said to be released November 1, 2020. Category:Joke Pages Category:Games